El regreso de los Oscuros Inmemoriales
by Sigilus
Summary: Los Oscuros Inmemoriales quieren recuperar su honor. Buscan auras poderosas para ponerlas de su lado, aunque sea a la fuera.Buscan a Sophie de nuevo, buscan a Josh también... pero ellos ya no son los más poderosos. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos razas se juntan? Clive, Aira, Gryffin y Kende. Un aura muy fuerte y una Generación de Inmemoriales que renace. Otra guerra se avecina...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**

**Este mundo pertenece a Michael Scott y la saga de Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolás Flamel**

* * *

_Odio esto_

- ¡Clive! ¡Baja esa maldita música! ¡Que tú no duermas no quiere decir que el resto tampoco deba hacerlo!

- ¡Oblígame!

_¿Acaso él dijo oblígame? De acuerdo lo obligaré._

Nuestras habitaciones son contiguas, así que comencé a aporrear la pared con toda la fuerza de mis brazos, que no era poca. Sé que eso le molesta; pero en vez de hacerme caso, subió el volumen aún más. No sé por qué pensé que funcionaría, jamás me hace caso. Empecé a golpear con más fuerza, y elevó el sonido de la música. Golpeé más fuerte y él siguió subiendo la música, si es que eso era posible. Creí que mis brazos ya no daban para más, cuando un par de brazos se me sumaron en mi batalla. Miré a mi izquierda y allí estaba Kende, golpeando la pared con sus dos pequeños bracitos. Si ella está aquí supongo que Gryffin estará con Clive, eso explicaría por qué la música no deja de subir. Gryffin aprendió como usar el poder de su aura en los aparatos electrónicos, y no nos quiere decir cómo lo hace. La pared empezó a temblar y a vibrar, parecía que la pared se iba a… corrijo, la pared se cayó haciendo un horrible estruendo.

Con Kende atinamos a correr hacia la pared contraria, pero igualmente el polvo nos alcanzó. Ella se cubrió en la falda de mi camisón y yo me protegí con el brazo. Solo era para que no me entrara el polvo en los ojos, a diferencia de Kende, yo no respiro, ni Gryffin ni Clive, por eso no sorprendió que estallaran en carcajadas en menos de un segundo. Iba a darles una buena reprimenda cuando Clive exclamó:

- ¡Vaya que tienes fuerza!

Entonces no pude evitarlo y también comencé a reírme. La pobre Kende seguía oculta en mi falda, seguro que el ruido la asustó. Pronto el polvo comenzó a disiparse, los escombros quedaron a la vista y los cuatro nos miramos. Miré a Clive directamente a los ojos y caí en la cuenta…

_Mierda, ahora tendré que compartir habitación con él._

Pero eso no era lo peor.

- ¡Mamá nos matará! – chilló Gryffin.

Y creó que ninguno se había dado cuenta porque todos empecemos a hablar a la vez, menos Kende. Tiene casi seis años y jamás ha dicho ni una palabra.

- ¡Esto es tú culpa! – me señalo mi hermano.

- ¿Mi culpa? – repetí indignada, claro que no era mi culpa.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tú empezaste a aporrear la pared con tú monstruosa fuerza!

- ¡Si me hubieses hecho caso y le hubieses bajado a la musiquita! Pero claro ¡Tú nunca me haces caso!

- ¿Si sabias que él nunca te hace caso por qué siquiera lo intentaste? - intervino Gryffin, defensora de los miserables – Es tú culpa.

Esa pequeña me volverá loca. Idolatra a Clive, aunque es un idiota.

- ¡Tú culpa! – repitió él.

Me crucé de brazos y traté de calmarme. Mamá siempre dice que heredé el temperamento de mi padre, yo no se lo creó.

- Bien, como sea – dije – no importa de quién haya sido la culpa, nos matarán a los cuatro.

Kende levantó la vista, clavándome esos ojos negros con una mirada que todos conocemos: _yo no hice nada_.

- Claro que sí, Kende – protestó Gryffin – tú también golpeaste, te oí – dijo señalándose el oído - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – me preguntó.

De repente tenía tres pares de ojos mirándome expectantes. No entiendo por qué siempre me cargan toda la responsabilidad a mí, ni que fuera la mayor ¡Clive tiene mi misma edad! Pero no ganaba nada quejándome.

- Hay que sacar los escombros y después veremos qué hacer – propuse a lo que los tres asintieron.

Y empezamos. Clive y yo sacábamos los más grandes y los arrojábamos al arroyo que corría junto a la casa, tratando de no amontonarlos. Kende y Gryffin se entretenían convirtiendo en polvo los más pequeños: Gryffin los deshacía entre sus pequeñas y fuertes "garras" de vampiros y Kende los envolvía en la oscuridad de su aura hasta hacerlos casi desaparecer.

Pasamos toda la noche sacando escombros, Kende y yo estábamos exhaustas. Ambas debíamos dormir. Nosotras dormíamos, eran las características humanas que habíamos heredado de nuestro padre; Clive y Gryffin no dormían, eran los genes vampíricos de mamá. Kende es la más chica de los cuatro, es la más humana, duerme, come y respira, solo los dientecillos puntiagudos la delatan; Gryffin es la del medio y pertenece prácticamente al Clan de los Vampiros, solo la parte de las emociones son casi comparables a los de un humano, aunque no llegaban a la misma intensidad. Clive y yo somos los mayores, somos mellizos y, aunque tenemos algunas características vampíricas, somos más humanos.

Lleve a Kende en brazos hasta su cuarto y me fui al de Gryffin, ella y Clive se quedarían limpiando el polvo que quedaba en nuestras habitaciones. No tardé en quedarme dormida y tuve aquel sueño que tengo siempre.

Estamos Clive y yo con mis padres en un mundo muy parecido a este, pero no es este, es otro. Es un mundo repleto de gente que viene y va, lleno de luces y construcciones tan altas como alcanza la vista, hay mucho que oler, ver y oír; el ruido me molesta y tengo que soltarme de mi madre para taparme los oídos, ella me mira con sus ojos verdes y me reprende por haberme soltado de su agarre. Solo entonces, cuando tengo levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, me doy cuenta de que soy pequeña. Entonces me despierto. Estoy agitada y mareada. Aquel Mundo de Sombras siempre me deja aturdida durante aquellos sueños.

Un destello de luz me llega desde la puerta, sé que él está ahí parado y que sabe lo que acabo de soñar:

- Decime papá ¿Cómo es que tú, mamá y todas esas personas pueden vivir durante tanto tiempo en ese lugar? – le preguntó, girándome para quedar boca arriba.

Él se acerca y se sienta en un costado de la cama para acariciarme el cabello. Es pelirrojo y ondulado con el de mi madre, como sé que la extraña, lo dejo hacerlo, por más que no me agrade demasiado.

- Se acostumbra – contesta.

Fruncí el ceño. No creó poder acostumbrarme jamás a eso. Aunque recuerdo hace unos años que solo quería escapar de aquí, hacía "la civilización". Nunca entendí en realidad por qué nuestros padres nos tienen confinados a este mundo de sombras donde estamos solos, pero no podría sobrevivir a esa sobrecarga de sensaciones.

- Ahora jovencita… – dijo con severidad.

Yo sabía la que se venía, así que me senté para quedar frente a frente. Me gusta mirar a los ojos a las personas, sobre todo a él, sus ojos azules tiene un efecto relajante en mí.

– Están solos por dos días ¿y tiran la pared abajo?

No tenia caso excusarse, con él no funcionaba así. Lo único que podía hacer era implorar piedad, es decir:

- No le digas a mamá.

En vez de regañarme, comienza a reír y se pone de pie, me hace una seña con la mano para que lo acompañe. Yo me pongo de pie y lo alcanzó en la puerta.

- Vamos arreglar eso antes de que venga tu madre.

- ¿Qué? – Grita Gryffin desde mi habitación - ¿Viene mamá? – Pregunta asomándose por el umbral con una escoba en la mano - ¿Viene?

Él la mira apenado y ella baja la mirada. No va a venir.

- No importa – asegura Gryffin – ella esta… salvando mundos ¿No es así?

Papá se acerca y le enreda uno de los mechones rubios rojizos en el garfio que ocupa el lugar de su mano izquierda.

Aunque estoy acostumbrada a él, no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo. Recordé que Kende una vez si dijo algo, tenía cuatro años, estaba mirando a nuestros padres con curiosidad e hizo que su aura, más oscura que la noche, se materializara en la palma de su mano, entonces levantó la vista y, con una voz clara, aguda y musical que ninguno olvidaría, dijo:

- Mi aura es negra porque mamá es la Sombra y papá la Muerte ¿Cierto?


	2. I

Creo que fueron horas las que caminamos, pero no logró estar segura, el cansancio y el aturdimiento me hacían perder la noción del tiempo. Clive iba por delante de mí, cargando de Kende. Admiraba la seguridad con que se movía, parecía uno más del montón. Cada tanto volvía la cabeza hacia atrás para asegurarse que yo seguía allí y me lanzaba una mirada impaciente para que apure el paso. Para él era fácil decirlo, no era capaz de sentir el agotamiento que yo sentía. Al principio, íbamos por calles atestadas de gente; era un dolor constante, tal como en mis pesadillas. Ahora, ya entrada la noche, las veredas estaban desiertas y podía permitirme detenerme por unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – solté de repente con la voz quebrada, no había notado que estaba llorando.

Clive volteó a verme. Kende dormía sobre su hombro, ajena a absolutamente todo. La envidiaba.

- Solo sigo adelante – respondió, indicando el camino con la cabeza. Lo conozco, quería que creyera que mantenía todo bajo control.

- ¿Cómo? – volví a preguntar, dejándome caer contra una pared.

Él se acerco. Su mirada no era dura ni impaciente, era igual de relajante que la de mi padre. El sabía que yo no solo me refería al agotamiento físico o sensorial.

- Aira… tenemos que seguir – dijo – Nuestros padres estarán bien, sobrevivieron a muchas cosas antes, esto no es nada para ellos – agregó para consolarme, y apuesto a que es lo que se estuvo repitiendo todo el día.

- Gryffin…

- La conoces, es igual a mamá.

Sonreí, tenía razón.

Instantáneamente se me vino a la cabeza la última imagen que tenía de ella antes de salir de aquel mundo. Estaba parada codo a codo con nuestra madre, las dos listas para atacar. En sus miradas, ambas verdes, había algo más que la irritación que lo lleva a uno a pelear, era más bien una especie placer por hacerlo.

- ¿Seguimos? – preguntó.

Me enderecé y asentí. Bajó el ritmo del paso y caminábamos lado a lado.

- ¿Sabes a dónde ir?

- Claro – me contestó – fuimos un día. Eras muy chica, no creó que lo recuerdes.

Lo miré de soslayó y le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo.

- Idiota.

Él es noventa segundos más grande yo ¡Solo noventa segundos!

- Como sea – dijo – sé dónde es, solo espera a sentir el olor a vainilla.

Caminamos otro tramo. Kende se despertó, se re movió un poco y fingió que seguía dormida. Creó que es mejor así. Traté de recordar el lugar que decía Clive, pero solo logré acordarme del olor a vainilla y una cosa que dijo mi padre:

- No olviden este lugar.

Por lo visto, Clive no lo olvido, yo sí. Tuvo que haber sido antes de que nos mudáramos a nuestro propio mundo de sombras, así que tendríamos menos de seis años.

Doblamos en una esquina y entramos en una zona residencial. Ya no se veían edificios y no había ninguna señal de movimiento, debía de pasar de la medianoche. Como me adelantó Clive, empecé a sentir el olor a vainilla. Kende levantó la cabeza y me miró ilusionada por encima del hombro de mi hermano.

- No hay postre Kende – le dije.

Clive se rió y ella volvió a su posición anterior; solo que no estuvo así mucho tiempo, porque no tardamos en llegar.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa blanca de rejas negras, igual al resto. En la entrada había una planta de rosas blancas y otra de jazmines, que disimulaban solo un poco el olor a vainilla. Había un aparato pegado a la reja, Clive dejó a Kende en suelo y presionó el botón que había en él.

- ¿Quién vive aquí? – pregunté – Clive… - insistí cuando no me respondía.

- No lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – nuestro padre solo dijo que vengamos aquí si necesitábamos ayuda.

Volví la vista hacia la puerta de la casa, no quería pensar en ello pero…

- ¿Necesitamos ayuda?

No me miró, él sabía la respuesta. Por primera vez en mi vida no sentía el peso de la situación sobre mis hombros, al contrario, estaba desorientada, sin saber qué hacer o qué pasaba. Hasta hace unos días me quejaba de tener que ser yo quien controlara todo, ahora que no podía hacerlo, lo extrañaba. Me impacienté y volví a llamar a la casa, esta vez golpeé las manos.

Alguien habló por el intercomunicador del aparato junto a la reja. Era una mujer.

- ¿Si?

Con Clive nos miramos. Él esperaba que yo respondiese, en un mundo normal así sería; pero yo no sabía qué decir, no sabía dónde estábamos o qué queríamos.

- Marethyu.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó la mujer, solo que…

Yo no había hablando, y Clive tampoco lo había hecho. La voz había sido aguda e infantil. Miramos hacia abajo y Kende estaba de puntitas, bien pegada a la reja. Los dos nos volvimos a mirar. Boquiabiertos. Él alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

- Disculpe ¿Puede repetir lo que dijo? – a través del parlante, pude notar que la voz de la señora había tomado cierto nerviosismo.

Me di cuenta que Kende no volvería a hablar. Probablemente no volvería a hablar jamás, o dentro de mucho tiempo.

- Marethyu, él nos envía – articulé, siguiendo la idea de mi hermana pequeña.

La mujer se tomó un tiempo, y luego de unos segundos, escuché sus pasos cautelosos yendo hacia la puerta. Tardó otro minuto en abrir la puerta. Lo dudó mucho, ya que fue y vino varias veces. Finalmente, nos abrió una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, que rondaría los cuarenta años, aunque se veía ejercitada.

- ¿Quiénes son? – soltó en un tono no muy amistoso, que hizo que Kende se escondiera detrás de mis piernas.

El aire comenzó a llenarse del olor a vainilla y a algo más… tierra mojada.

- ¡Clive! – exclamé en voz baja.

Pero entonces noté las manos de la mujer y el resplandor plateado que surgía de ellas.

- Soy Aira – dije en voz alta – ellos son mis hermanos, Clive y Kende. Teníamos que venir aquí en caso de que necesitáramos ayuda.

- ¿Quién les dijo eso? – preguntó.

- Marethyu – contestó Clive.

Era claro que no confiaba en ella, las motas ocres de su aura seguían alrededor de sus brazos, y dijo _Marethyu_, cuando simplemente pudo decir _nuestro padre_.

- ¿De dónde lo conocen? – ella tampoco confiaba en nosotros, reconocía su posición de ataque, era muy parecida a la de mi madre.

- ¿De dónde lo conoces tú?

De acuerdo, tengo que admitirlo, Clive es realmente bueno en esto de la "desconfianza". Mi madre siempre nos dice: no se fíen de nadie, ni siquiera de mí. Esa frase siempre me dio escalofríos.

La mujer bajo la guardia, solo un poco.

- Soy Sophie Newman ¿Eso les dice algo? – reconocía esa mirada, nos estaba poniendo a prueba.

Kende tiró de mi pantalón. Por supuesto que nos decía algo aquel nombre. Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes: el olor a vainilla, no, a helado de vainilla, el aura plateada y su aspecto… es igual a él. Clive abrió y cerró la boca, pensaba lo mismo que yo: cómo no nos dimos cuenta. Supongo porque esas eran historias que nos contaban de pequeños, nunca las tomamos en serio.

- Oro y plata – susurre, pero ella me escuchó.

Sus manos dejaron de brillar, nos miro a los tres con detenimiento y caminó lentamente hacia el portón que separaba el jardín de la casa con la calle. Ninguno habló, solo hasta que estuvimos adentro cuando Clive sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Me quedé observándolo ¿Qué era eso? También me di cuenta de la tierra en toda ropa, del sudor en el rostro y del gran moretón en su mejilla. La mujer, Sophie, leyó la nota una y otra vez, en sus ojos brilló una pequeña luz de ilusión.

- ¿Él te la dio? – preguntó.

Clive asintió.

- No entiendo, reconozco su letra, pero no entiendo qué quiere ¿Por qué quiere que los proteja? ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Quiénes son?

Los tres nos miramos.

- Yo soy Aira y ellos son mis hermanos, Clive y Kende – volví a decir – tenemos otra hermana, Gryffin, tiene doce años, - agregué – pero parece más pequeña, o más grande, depende de dónde la mires.

- Si aquí dice los cuatro – afirmó ella, volviendo a mirar el papel - ¿Dónde está?

Kende nos miró a mí y a Clive, haciéndonos la misma pregunta. Por segunda vez en la noche se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas:

- Si lo supiéramos – dije – no estaríamos aquí.

- Pero… ¿Qué sucedió?

- Esa es otra excelente pregunta Sra. Newman – respondió Clive.

- ¿Por qué él quiere los proteja?

- Porque somos importantes para él, creo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es nuestro padre.


	3. II

Creo que nunca podré olvidar la mi expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sophie Newman, parecía que iba a desvanecerse. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así por varios minutos. Clive me miró interrogante, pero yo solo pude encogerme de hombros; no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Los cuatro estábamos en un completo e impaciente silencio. Baje la vista hacia Kende, que estaba escondida detrás de las piernas de Clive, esperando a que, por un milagro, volviera a hablar. Claro que no lo hizo, fue Sophie quien finalmente abrió la boca.

- De acuerdo - dijo en un suspiro - deben estar cansados...

- A decir verdad... - comenzó mi hermano.

- Clive

Sophie nos miró extraño, pero no preguntó nada y nos hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos. Mejor así, sí le sorprendió que nuestro padre sea Marethyu, creo que saber que somos mitad vampiros va a ser mucha información.

Nos guió hasta una habitación en el piso superior. Su casa tenía un aspecto cálido y familiar, los pisos eran de madera y varios cuadros colgaban de la pared, sin mencionar el aroma a vainilla que a Kende le fascinaba. La habitación era bastante amplia y se notaba que había sido decorada por un adolescente con gustos muy parecidos a los de Clive. Por suerte a nosotras nos dirigió a otra habitación; ésta estaba en blanco, probablemente sea solo para invitados. Por un momento pensé que se disponía a dejarnos solas, pero a último momento se volteó hacia nosotras:

- Exactamente - dijo -¿Qué les dijo... él sobre mí?

- Honestamente no lo sé, fue a Clive al que le dijo que nos trajera. Pero, si quieres saber, él y mi madre nos contaban historias sobre Nicolás Flamel y ustedes… los mellizos de la profecía...

De acuerdo, no tendría que haber dicho esa última frase. Enseguida Sophie puso cara de pocos amigos y se estremeció.

- ¿Todo eso... es cierto? - pregunté, para mí siempre habían sido cuentos.

- Si… lamentablemente... - contestó en voz baja.

- ¿Lamentablemente? - exclamó Clive saliendo de la otra habitación, quise matarlo - ¡Salvaron el mundo!

Sophie volvió la mirada hacia él, no parecía extrañada de que hubiera escuchado lo que dijo a tanta distancia.

- Si, y perdí a mi hermano.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Nosotros sabíamos a la perfección lo que había pasado.

Dormí por lo que quedaba de la noche y algo más del día, la cama era realmente cómoda. Kende se había acurrucado junto a mí y Clive se quedó con nosotras, sentado en el marco de la ventana. Cuando me desperté, tenía el teléfono a la oreja.

- No te ilusiones - me dijo en voz baja, Kende seguía durmiendo - ni Gryffin ni nadie responde.

- ¿Qué hora es? - quería que pensara en otra cosa.

- Pasado el mediodía, y me estoy muriendo de hambre. Pensé que dormirías más.

Me senté en la cama y miré a alrededor. En la pared de la izquierda había un par de estantes vacios, la de en frente tenía un cuadro con figuras extrañas y a la derecha se encontraba la ventana, donde estaba sentado Clive. Hacía un día extraordinario, el sol brillaba y me encandilaba. No había ninguna vista en especial, solo aquellos edificios que ocultaban el cielo y el ruido, el horrible ruido. No pude evitar llevarme las manos a los oídos para protegerlos.

- ¿Cómo puedes sentarte ahí tan tranquilo? – le reproche a Clive.

Se encogió de hombros y dijo exactamente lo que pensé que diría:

- Soy un Dios.

Él siempre tan humilde. Pero de repente algo cambio en su mirada arrogante y apareció la inseguridad. Clive podría mostrarse muy fuerte frente a todos, pero conmigo no podía fingir.

- Aira – dijo en voz más baja todavía - ¿Qué… qué crees que esté sucediendo?

Volví la vista hacia Kende, nunca me había parecido tan pequeña. No podía soportar que ella pasara por esto, sea lo que esto fuera. Me levanté y me senté junto a Clive. El calor del sol sobre la piel era realmente reconfortante, casi no me importó el ruido.

- Por un momento me sentí feliz de que ella volviera… - me confesó - debí imaginar que algo pasaba.

Me tuve que obligar a mirar hacia otro lado. Escuchaba el resentimiento en su voz y no quería verlo en su mirada. Hablaba de nuestra madre. Sabía que tenía razón, pero me sentía en el deber de defenderla.

- Por lo menos volvió, volvió para protegernos.

- ¿Protegernos? – repitió sarcástico - ¿Dónde nos está protegiendo? Yo no la veo por acá. No veo a nadie por acá Aira, solo estamos nosotros. Siempre estamos nosotros.

- No es así, ella se quedo peleando con… esas cosas, para que noso…

- ¡Con Gryffin! – me interrumpió - ¡Tiene doce años! ¿Qué clase de madre deja que su hija de DOCE AÑOS pelee con unas bestias que podrían matarla?

Lo mire de vuelta a los ojos y me acorde cuando éramos pequeños, Gryffin no nacía y a nosotros nos sacaron de éste Mundo de Sombras. Yo me enoje porque no me dejaron volver aquí y salí corriendo, cruce la frontera, solo por unos minutos, pero me dolieron los ojos, los oídos y hasta me ardía la nariz. Por dos días mamá se sentó al lado mío en la cama y me hacía sentir mejor absorbiendo mis emociones. La mirada de Clive en este momento es clavada a la de nuestra madre esa vez, solo que de color azul.

- Ella tenía doce años y libraba batallas.

Me obligue a que mi voz sonara segura y confiada. Ahora era yo quien tenía que asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

- Pero ella es… ella. Es Scathach y los mil apodos, una diosa para algunas culturas, es una Inmemorial de la Última Generación, vampiro y… Gryffin es una niña que ni sabe atarse los zapatos.

- Y sabe manejar una espada mejor que vos y yo juntos. Son iguales, mamá y Gryffin, tú me lo dijiste y tienes razón, son idénticas.

Me quitó los ojos de encima, al contrario de mí, él detestaba mirar a los ojos a la gente. Pareció tranquilizarse y volvió a lo que me había preguntado en un principio.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? Tengo vistas esas cosas de algún libro, no se mueven por sí solas, alguien tuvo que enviarlas.

- Estas diciendo que…

Me detuve a procesar lo que había dicho. No tenía sentido… ¿O sí? Iba a decirlo, pero Sophie Newman lo hizo por mí. Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, ni Clive ni yo la habíamos escuchado llegar.

- Podría ser, Marethyu y Scathach tienen suficientes enemigos, sobre todo ella.

Clive y yo nos miramos.

- Lo supe desde el principio ¿Si? – aclaró, supe que se refería a nuestros padres.

Clive sacudió la cabeza y tomó la delantera.

- No lo creo, – dijo – no creo que los hayan enviado a por ellos. Scathach no es la mejor madre del mundo, pero ella sabía que algo andaba mal, y si la cosa era solo con ella o con él, jamás nos hubiesen expuesto a nosotros.

- Tienes razón, yo tampoco pondría en peligro a mi hijo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero él es mi debilidad, si quieren hacerme daño solo tiene que hacerle daño a él.

- Tiene lógica – dije, volviendo la vista a mi hermano.

- Tiene completa lógica – coincidió él.

La cama crujió levemente y los tres volvimos la vista hacia allí para ver a Kende levantarse. Ella nos miró a todos con la carita adormilada, de vuelta, era como si estuviera en su propio mundo, ajena a todo esto. Pero un gruñido como de animal interrumpió el momento.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Clive – tengo hambre.

Sophie sonrió por primera vez desde que llegamos. Una sonrisa maternal, que me dio ganas de preguntarle por su hijo, pero no lo hice.

- Vamos, les prepare algo para comer.

* * *

Gryffin saltaba como si nada por delante de nosotros, con suma tranquilidad, felicidad, libertad. Yo todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que había visto y sorprendida por estar sorprendida. Mi pequeña niña de doce años peleando contra minotauros como si fueran perritos, no terminaba con uno que empezaba con otro. Pensé lo que cualquier madre normal pensaría: aterrada, preocupada, pero yo estaba orgullosa. Realmente orgullosa de mi Gryffin, por cómo había luchado, la forma en que se había movido, las tácticas, los golpes y las risotadas cuando escuchaba a los huesos de las bestias romperse ¿Era mala madre por ello? Al parecer sí, porque Marethyu tenía esa mirada preocupada y calculadora, realmente odiaba esa mirada.

- Estás preocupado – no tenía ni que preguntárselo.

- Lo estoy.

- Clive, Aira y Kende estarán bien. Sophie los cuidara. Y estoy empezando a creer que Gryffin podría cuidarse perfectamente sola ¿Viste como acabo con esos minotauros? ¡Tres! ¡Estaba peleando con tres a la vez Marethyu! ¡Tres! ¡Tiene doce años!

Él me miro con una sonrisa, entonces me di cuenta que estaba saltando a su lado, gritando extasiada. Se rió y me beso la cabeza, detestaba que hiciera eso, me hacía sentir una niña. Él tenía el aspecto de alguien de treinta y pico y yo de diecisiete, si no me besara en la boca diría que me trata igual que a Aira.

- Aprendió de la mejor, y ya sé que los tres estarán bien con Sophie, tendrán que explicarle varias cosas, pero estarán bien.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede?

Ahora hablo en voz más baja, para que Gryffin no escuchara.

- Sea quien sea, volverá a intentarlo, lo sabes, y no se conformaran con nosotros.

Note algo más que preocupación en su voz: miedo, y algo nada placentero se extendió por mi pecho. Mire a Gryffin, que seguía saltando, y enseguida pensé en Clive, Aira y Kende, mi pequeñísima Kende. Mi importa un cuerno la inmortalidad, si les pasa algo me muero.


	4. III

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la oscura habitación, quería ser claro y hacerse entender, no quería más errores:

- Es una tarea muy simple la que le estoy pidiendo, solo quiero que lo hagas bien. He cometido el error de encargar esta tarea a personas incompetentes, me hicieron perder tiempo y muchos de mi más preciados bienes. Soy muy generoso, yo siempre les di lo que necesitaban ¿Sabes? Quisieron movilidad y la tuvieron, quisieron armas y también las tuvieron, llegue entregar hasta algunas de las habilidades que más aprecio, mundos enteros; aún así, nadie pudo cumplir lo que pedía, y muchos de sus errores fueron imperdonables. Como el último: luego de casi doce años de arduo trabajo, logre conseguir su ubicación, él solo debía ir y traérmelos ¿Simple, cierto? Pero no, claro que no, debía hacer todo a lo grande. Debería haberlo sabido ¡Era un principiante! Minotauros, cinco minotauros, esa fue "su gran estrategia"; por supuesto que no sirvieron para nada, la Sombra los destruyó como papel. No me preocupa que ellos sepan que los persigo, él develó su ubicación, la que tanto me costó conseguir; y eso, querida, yo lo considero traición.

La situación es la siguiente, no soy el único que los quiere. Ellos son importantes, son poderosos. Si tan solo pudiera dar con ellos... no solo llevaría a la Raza Inmemorial a la gloría nuevamente, me tendría a mí como único Monarca y Amo.

Como dije, tu tarea es simple: quiero esa aura y al vampiro con vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el resto. Falla y la pasaras un poquito mal, traicióname y la muerte será tu único alivio. ¿Está claro?

- Tendrá al aura y al vampiro antes de que se dé cuenta.

- No, no, no, mejor que sea antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta ¿Si?


	5. IV

Por enésima vez tuve voltear la cabeza y tratar de que no notara que lo estaba mirando. Era un chico arrogante, egocéntrico, al cual no le importaba nada más que él mismo, por lo que no podía dejar de mirarlo con desdén.

- Él es mi hijo, Natanael – lo había presentado Sophie hacía unas horas – Nat, querido, ellos son… los hijos de un viejo conocido. Se quedaran acá por unos días.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que él no tenía idea de nada y que Sophie tampoco tenía intenciones de que se enterara. De hecho, parecía bastante incómoda con que se hubiera aparecido en ese momento.

Natanael no pasaba de los veinte años, era alto, demasiado, y delgado, no tenía ni un solo músculo. Tenía el rostro ovalado, nariz respingada y un par de ojeras oscuras debajo de los ojos grises. El cabello era rubio oscuro, casi castaño, y le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba despeinado y ¿Sucio? ¿En serio? Se le notaba la inmadurez a kilómetros, no pude creer cuando dijo que estaba en la Universidad. Por lo poco sabía de aquella institución, había que tener cerebro para ir a una y él claramente no lo tenía. Todo el tiempo sacudía el cabello para los costados, como si eso fuera de alguna manera seductor. Hablaba de él, de él y solo de él y lo maravilloso que era. ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan detestable que llega a hacerse odiar a los pocos minutos de conocerla? ¿Y cómo podía caerle tan bien a Clive?

_Hombres…_

Se quedó hasta la cena y un poco más. Supe que era hijo único, en ningún momento mencionó al padre y no me pareció correcto preguntar, al parecer era buen estudiante, a pesar de las apariencias, y tenía novia: Jessie. Sophie claramente adoraba a la chica.

- ¡Ese chico es un genio! No sé cómo no te cayó bien – exclamó Clive cuando estuvimos solos en la habitación de huéspedes que ocupábamos con Kende.

- No lo creo – repliqué.

- Como sea… ¿Me pareció a mi o él no sabe nada de… ya sabes?

- Definitivamente no sabe nada ¿Por qué será?

- Si, debe ser muy fácil decir: "Natanael, cariño, existen personas inmortales o los dioses y criaturas mitológicas en realidad existen ¡Ah! Y viaje en el tiempo, a Danu Talis, tú la debes conocer como Atlantis" - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Nos lo dijeron a nosotros…

- Sí, bueno, te cuento, querida hermana, nuestros padres son algunas de esas criaturas, nosotros mismos lo somos, así que…

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo entiendo! Igualmente sigue habiendo algo que no me cierra…

- ¿Cómo qué?

- ¿Su padre?

- Las parejas se divorcian, se separan, muchos padres desaparecen. Es normal en este mundo ¿Qué nunca viste las películas?

- No, sabes que no me gusta ese aparato.

- Ya entiendo por qué todo te perturba tanto. Querida hermanita, tranquilízate – habla con esos aires de superioridad, como si lo fuera… - Sophie conoció a alguien, tuvieron un hijo y el tipo desapareció, fin de la historia. O no a ella no le gusta hablar del tema y punto. O se murió, quién sabe – mi hermano el sensible – Ahora veté a dormir que se te caen los parpados.

Clive salió de la habitación con una mano en el bolsillo, allí guardaba el celular y durante cada noche que estuvimos aquí intentó llamar a nuestra familia. Antes de dormirme, recordé algo que me dijo Sophie la otra noche:

- Me recuerdas a mi hermano.

Yo supuse que se refería a mi padre, así que le respondí:

- Él dice que me parezco a mi madre.

- ¿Él? – repitió confundida – Ah, tú te refieres a Marethyu. Yo hablaba de mi hermano, Josh. Él dejo de existir cuando nació tu padre.

* * *

Estaba mareada, tenía ganas de vomitar y el estúpido tono de Gryffin empezó a sonar. Lo odiaba y estaba a punto de gritarle que apagara ya esa cosa, cuando me di cuenta de algo: ¡El celular de Gryffin estaba sonando! Eso significaba… miré a Marethyu y él asintió ¡Por fin estábamos aquí! Eso explicaba mi malestar: habíamos cruzado una línea telúrica.

Cuando acabamos con los minotauros Marethyu nos llevó por otro Mundo de Sombras.

- Digamos que estamos tomando el camino más largo, solo por las dudas – había dicho.

¡Pero ya estábamos aquí!

- ¡Clive! – gritó Gryffin entusiasmada, volviendo la vista hacia nosotros.

Ella siempre iba corriendo delante. La alcance y le arrebaté el teléfono antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.

- ¡Gryffin! ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Clive igual de emocionado del otro lado del auricular.

- Clive – dije, casi podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Solo que eso no era posible.

- ¿Mamá?

Traté de contenerme, pero no pude y solté todo de una vez:

- ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde están? ¿Y tus hermanas? ¿Aira, Kende? ¿Tú, cómo estás? ¡Clive respóndeme!

- No te va a responder si no le das el tiempo para hacerlo – susurró Marethyu en mi oído, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Estamos bien, Aira y Kende duermen. Estamos donde nos dijeron que vengamos, con Sophie Newman. Ella nos trata bien, no hace muchas preguntas, lo que es bueno porque no sabría qué responder. Ahora tú ¿Qué…

Interferencia _¿Interferencia?_

- ¿Clive? ¡Clive! ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué sucede? – repitió Marethyu.

- ¿Clive? – yo seguía con el teléfono a la oreja, sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de mi vos - ¿Clive?

- Scathach ¿Qué sucede?

Colgué el celular y se lo devolví a Gryffin

- Interferencia y se cortó – contesté sin mirarlo.

Seguí caminando, vi como Marethyu le hizo una seña a Gryffin para que se quedara donde estaba y él vino detrás de mí. Me detuvo por los hombros y acarició mi mejilla con el garfio, obligándome a mirarlo.

- No te preocupes – me dijo.

- Mira quién lo dice…

Desde hace días que él no deja de preocuparse.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. – confesé.

- ¿En serio? – genial, usaba el tono de broma – No me digas ¿Instinto materno?

Perfecto, él se lo había buscado.

- De acuerdo, está bien que no sea la mejor madre del mundo ¿Si? ¡Pero siguen siendo mis hijos! – exclamé enfadada - ¡Me preocupó porque los amo! ¡Son mis hijos y los amo! – a este punto me di cuenta que estaba gritando, pero ya no podía detenerme – Sí, tengo un muy mal presentimiento en todo esto, no solo porque se haya cortado el teléfono ¡en todo! No se supone que deba preocuparme, no se supone que deba sentir esta cosa horrible en el estomago, pero así es. ¡Estoy asustada! Por mi primera vez en mi maldita vida estoy asustada. ¡Y no me beses la cabeza y me digas que todo va a estar bien! Soy suficiente mayorcita como para saber cómo están las cosas.

Él me abrazó y me besó, no en la cabeza, en los labios. Realmente, no recuerdo la última vez que me besó así. Era tierno, pero no de modo paterno como usualmente me parecía que era, sino como si dijera: _tú eres mía y no voy a dejar que nada te pase_, o simplemente,_ te amo._

_- _Tengo un mal presentimiento – repetí más calmada, hundiéndome en su pecho – estoy verdaderamente asustada, Josh.

Sentí un par de brazos delgados abrazándome por detrás.

- Todo va a estar bien mami – dijo Gryffin.

* * *

El estruendo me despertó y luego todo pasó demasiado rápido. Sentí ruidos de pesadas pisadas contra el piso de la planta baja, luego otra par de pies livianos, supuse que era Sophie, corriendo por el pasillo y, un segundo después, a Clive siguiéndola.

- Ve a por tus hermanas – gritó Sophie con apuro.

Al instante Clive abría la puerta de la habitación. Cargó a Kende y me hizo levantar. Salí del cuarto y lo primero que vi fue a Sophie lanzando hacia la planta baja pelotas plateadas que surgían de sus manos. Lo siguiente que vi fue una ventana frente a nosotros, y la mano de Clive tomándome de la sudadera que Sophie me había dormir. Luego, saltábamos por la ventana.

No recuerdo el dolor haber caído, pero sí un ruido seco detrás de mí y a Sophie incorporándose junto a nosotros. Estábamos fuera de la casa, miré hacia arriba, hacia la ventana hecha añicos por la que habíamos saltado hacía un instante. De repente aparecieron un par de ojos amarillos que formaban parte de lo que parecía ser un gran y esquelético perro blanco, con un horrible hedor a putrefacto y que se disponía a saltar. La voz de Sophie estalló en mis oídos en el momento en que gritó:

- ¡CORRAN!


	6. V

Recuerdo cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, fue la primera vez que sentí miedo, del verdadero miedo. De todas las probables situaciones a las que podía enfrentarme en mi larga vida, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza ser madre. Era algo imposible para mí. Estaba aterrada, aunque no fuera posible en alguien de mi naturaleza. Mi abuela, Zephania, me había dicho que ese sentimiento era por aquella parte humana que ahora llevaba dentro de mí, la parte humana de Marethyu.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era humano. Y eso era lo que más amaba de él. La primera vez que supe que había algo de humanidad en él, fue cuando lo vi derramar lágrimas por los Anpu que había aniquilado. La segunda vez fue cuando me pidió disculpas, por haber manejado los hilos de mi vida para que terminara en Danu Talis. La tercera fue la que terminó de convencerme, cuando me besó por primera por primera vez. Luego hubo muchas otras situaciones, pero mi favorita es y será siempre su sonrisa cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, primero de Clive y Aira, luego de Gryffin y por último de Kende.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo y él se volvió hacía mi. No lo culpo, aquel no era el preciso momento para reírse. Procuré comportarme, pero no podía evitar que mil recuerdos se me vinieran a la mente cuando miraba directamente a esos ojos azules que me volvían loca.

Era raro, cuando lo conocí con quince años no me producía más que una terrible irritación. Me parecía un chiquillo arrogante, crédulo e impulsivo; una vez se lo dije, él se rió y dijo: "eso suena exactamente como Josh Newman". Luego volví a conocerlo, ya no como Josh, era Marethyu: era más maduro, paciente y atento. Ya había cumplido su misión, debía haber muerto en Danu Talis, en cuanto Josh (el chiquillo que yo conocí) se alzó con las cuatro espadas, pero no lo hizo, por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Cuando se pone en cursi dice que no murió porque su destino era estar conmigo.

Y sonreí otra vez.

Me tomó de la mano por primera vez en un Mundo Sombras extraño, estábamos tratando de volver a San Francisco y él nos seguía de cerca. Yo sola lo sabía, me gustaba sentarme junto a él mientras el resto dormía. Y en una de esas, me tomó de la mano. En otra, me besó. Al llegar aquí, me despedí del grupo y fui con él. Nadie nunca lo supo, ni siquiera Juana. Marethyu no me lo pidió, no tuvo que hacerlo, yo sabía que debía ser así y de inmediato lo acepté. Lo amaba, nunca supe cómo o en qué momento sucedió, pero me enamoré de él.

Volví a sonreír y ya podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Gryffin sobre mí.

Estar con Marethyu fue lo más extraño que me paso en la vida, después de la maternidad, claro. Me llevaba de la mano, me abrazaba, me cargaba entre sus brazos y me besaba. A mí no me gustaban las muestras de cariño, no estaba acostumbrada, a él tampoco le fascinaban, pero le encantaba fastidiarme. Quedé embaraza de Clive y Aira y todo cambio: de pronto teníamos una debilidad para nuestros enemigos. Pero al principio no fue así.

Estaba aterrada, realmente aterrada ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era posible quedar embarazada! Me asustaba la idea de ser madre, me asustaba la idea de tener que cuidar de alguien y me asustaba estar asustada. Antes de decirle a Marethyu, acudí a mi abuela, era la única que podía decirme qué hacer. Cuando estuve segura, se lo dije y su sonrisa sigue siendo inolvidable. En cuanto a mí, me enamore de mis dos bebes en cuanto los tuve en mis brazos: eran perfectos. Zephania asistió el parto.

- Ninguno respira – había dicho, algo temorosa.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Marethyu.

- Si son como tú, pues nada bueno…

No tuve tiempo de volver a estar aterrada que los dos, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a llorar. Aira se durmió al poco tiempo, y Clive nunca lo hizo. Desde pequeños supieron manejar su aura sin ayuda de nadie.

- Son como pequeños Inmemoriales – había dicho mi abuela en tono de broma.

Mi sonrisa de borró. En ese momento había sido una broma, pero… Clive y Aira tenían muchas cualidades vampíricas y humanas, estaban en el medio de las dos razas. Miré a Gryffin a mi lado: ágil, veloz, sin miedo ni preocupaciones, no dormía, no respiraba, era vegetariana y estaba aprendiendo a absorver las emociones, era casi un vampiro. Kende… su aura negra ya lo decía todo por si sola.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me preguntó Marethyu.

- ¿Y si no somos nosotros?

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo confuso - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si no es a nosotros a quien buscan.

No fue necesario explicarlo, muchas veces pensábamos casi igual. Esa mirada se encendió en sus ojos y supe que lo había comprendido. Un olor horrible, de putrefacción y muerte llegó a nosotros. Nos estábamos acercando a la dirección de Sophie y ambos sabíamos a qué cosa pertenecía ese olor.

La primera vez que sentí el verdadero miedo fue por la idea de tener hijos, ahora es por la idea de perderlos.


	7. VI

Me duelen las piernas de tanto correr. El monstruo, sea lo que sea, nos estaba, literalmente, pisando los talones. Podía sentir su aliento putrefacto en mi nuca, me daba nauseas pero no podía detenerme. Corríamos por una calle minúscula, que solo debían conocer los que vivían allí. Debía ser de madrugada; todo estaba completamente oscuro, a excepción de las entradas a las casas débilmente iluminados. Cada tanto Sophie volteaba y de sus manos surgían pelotas de color plateado que lanzaba hacía atrás y explotaban contra la bestia sin hacerle daño alguno. Pero por hacer eso, se debilitaba y cada vez corría más lento hasta que Clive tuvo que ayudarla. Sin los ataques de Sophie, el monstruo de nos acercaba con más rapidez.

Lo sentía sobre nosotros, cuando decidí que debía hacer algo. Algo… tenía noción de haber utilizado mi aura desde pequeña, pero nunca para herir a alguien o algo. Traté de recordar las lecciones de artes marciales de mi madre, aún sabiendo que nada serviría. No era lo suficientemente rápida o ágil para poder arremeter contra la bestia sin que me matara primero. Decidí dejar actuar a mi instinto. Sentí toda la energía de mi cuerpo fluir hacia mis brazos y el aroma a pan tostado que me envolvía, mi aura se solidificó sobre mi mano derecha en forma bastón, bajé la vista y distinguí lo que claramente era una especie de lanza del color blanco sucio, como el mármol bien pulido. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, en un rápido movimiento, que no sabía que era capaz de hacer, me volteé y arrojé la lanza hacia la bestia, con tanta suerte, que le dio justo en el ojo, dejándolo casi ciego.

- ¡Esa es mi hermana! – exclamó Clive, cargando a Sophie, que me miro con una expresión que no supe definir.

Eso retrasó al monstruo por unos segundos, lo suficiente como para doblar por callejón, esperando que la oscuridad y su vista limitada nos ocultara, pero esa cosa tenía muy buen olfato. Quedamos acorralados contra un alambrado de por lo menos dos metros de alto, que dividía el callejón en dos, mientras el animal se nos acercaba muy lentamente, olfateando cada centímetro.

- ¡Hay saltar! – dijo Clive, sacudiendo la alambrada.

- No puedo, – sentenció Sophie en lo que pareció un sollozó – no tengo fuerzas. Salten ustedes – dijo luego de unos segundos – yo lo detendré por unos instantes.

- ¡Pero te matará! – exclamé aterrorizada.

El monstruo se nos acercaba, podía verlo mejor. Era casi de la altura de la alambrada, realmente se parecía a un perro, un perro lampiño, con piel blanco sucio, como de elefante y pegada a los huesos, su ojo sano era grande, brillante y completamente amarillo, pero parecía que le costaba mantenerlo abierto. Su aroma era realmente a putrefacción.

- ¡Vayan! – gritó ella, haciendo que la bestia volteara hacia nosotros - ¡Ahora!

Clive poso la mirada en mí, yo moví la cabeza en negación. No iba a dejarla ahí sola.

- Kende – dijo, volviéndose hacia delante – va a ser mejor que te escondas.

Le sonreí agradecida. Para Kende era fácil esconderse, miré hacia mi costado y ella ya no estaba allí. Sophie se irguió, no sin dificultad, e intentó replicar en tono severo:

- No voy a permitir que…

Pero ya era tarde, la bestia nos olfateaba de cerca, a pocos centímetros de nuestros rostros. No sé si será por instinto o qué, pero los tres nos mantuvimos inmóviles. Se acercó primero a Sophie, su nariz casi le rozaba el rostro, podría haber abierto la mandíbula y tragársela sin dificultad, pero la ignoró y paso a Clive. A él lo olio con mayor interés e hizo lo mismo, vino a por mí. Podía sentir su respiración; esto va a sonar estúpido, pero en aquel momento en que debería estar diciendo mis últimas plegarias, solo quería vomitar: esa cosa me daba asco, verdadero asco; pero, finalmente, también siguió de largo. Oí el suspiro de Sophie. Creó que fue un pensamiento unánime, porque la expresión de horror fue conjunta, mientras la bestia se dirigía hacia el rincón más oscuro del callejón:

_Kende_

Quise correr hacía ella, pero Clive me detuvo y me hizo ver hacia el suelo. Justo a los pies del monstruo, se estaba formando una niebla espesa y oscura que pronto nos alcanzó a nosotros junto con el olor penetrante a rosas recién florecidas. La bestia parecía desorientada. La oscuridad fue subiendo hasta nuestras rodillas, cinturas, pecho, hasta que finalmente cubrió nuestras cabezas. Ya no podía ver ni oler absolutamente nada más que oscuridad y rosas.

Sabía, por el aroma, que era Kende quien estaba causando esto, solo que me costaba trabajo creer que era realmente la que estaba haciendo todo esto. Era demasiado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sabía que debíamos aprovecharlo para escapar. El problema era que no sabía por dónde ir o dónde estaban parados Clive, Sophie y Kende; realmente sentí que estaba sola. Quería llamarlos, pero seguramente la bestia debía tener el oído atento y si emitía algún sonido iba a dar conmigo. De pronto la bestia – debió ser la bestia – emitió un gruñido escalofriante, luego un sonido metálico, conocía ese sonido, era espadas chocándose, el monstruo gimió de un modo más escalofriante aún y finalmente como si un gigante se hubiera caído.

En un rápido instante, el olfato y la vista volvieron a mí. Lo primero que noté fue el aroma a putrefacción del monstruo, lo siguiente fue al monstruo tirado del suelo con un líquido negro surgiendo de su cuello y, tercero y último, un par de botas negras de combate. Las conocía. Levanté un poco más la vista, a tiempo para ver a Kende abalanzarse sobre los brazos de mi madre.


	8. VII

Nada como que tu hija más pequeña salte directo a tus brazos y se quede inmediatamente dormida. Era comprensible, había sido realmente sorprendente lo que había hecho con su aura, que me permitió aniquilar a ese horrible perro del infierno que amenazaba con matar a Aira, Clive, Kende y Sophie.

- Mamá – dijo Aira casi en un suspiro.

Quiso dar un paso, pero las piernas le temblaron y Clive tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera.

- Debiste verla – exclamó Clive entusiasmado, mirando a su melliza – estuvo genial ¡Dejo ciego al monstruo ese!

- Perro del Infierno – corrigió Sophie secamente, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

- Ella estuvo genial – replicó Aira, señalándola – hubiésemos muerto hace horas de no ser por ella.

Sophie sonrió y yo la mire sin saber qué decirle.

Hacía casi veinte años que no la veía y había tantas cosas que debería explicarle y no sabía cómo. Ella se veía tranquila, cansada, pero tranquila.

- Vamos, – dijo Marethyu detrás de mí y pude notar como los músculos del rostro de Sophie se tensaban – tenemos que salir de aquí. No es seguro.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Sophie – no podemos volver a mi casa.

- No lo sé – respondió él pensativo – mientras tanto, digo que caminemos.

Se hizo un silencio medio incomodo. Sophie y Marethyu se miraban de una manera que no pude descifrar, pero estaba segura de poder ver en los ojos de mi marido al chiquillo de quince años que conocí.

- Bien – acordó ella luego de unos segundos, tomando la delantera.

Miré a Marethyu y esperé que entendiera lo que quería decir. Sophie necesitaba explicaciones y solo él podía dárselas. Y definitivamente lo entendió, porque inmediatamente se encaminó detrás de ella. Los tres chicos se pusieron junto a mí, Kende todavía dormía en mis brazos e inmediatamente Clive se agachó para abrazar a Gryffin. No pude evitar sonreír.

- Tú debiste verla a ella – le dije – estuve espectacular con esas vaquitas.

- Nada comparado con cómo terminaste con esta cosa – exclamó ella entusiasmada – ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!

No pude evitar reírme, pero luego miré hacia el final del callejón, Sophie y Marethyu nos esperaban en silencio.

- Será mejor que vayamos – dije.

Los cuatro empezamos a caminar, Clive tuvo que sostener a Aira por un poco más y Gryffin corría adelante. Esa pequeña tenía más energía que un ejército entero.

- ¿Mamá? – me llamó Clive - ¿Qué… qué está pasando?

- Con Marethyu tenemos una idea, pero… no estamos seguros.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Aira.

Volví la vista a arriba y me pareció ver una silueta en el techo de uno de los edificios a nuestro costado, pero rápidamente desapareció.

- Va a ser mejor que hagamos caso a su padre y salgamos de aquí.

* * *

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Escaparon? – dijo, tratando de reprimir un grito.

Ella se removió en su lugar.

- Lo siento, señor – sintió que su voz de volvía más aguda y atemorizada e intentó que volviera a la normalidad – El aura oscura que mencionó en más poderosa de lo que imaginé y la aparición de La Sombra… cambió por completo las circunstancias. Subestimé la situación, la culpa es total y completamente mía y estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias.

Se puso de pie y bajó los escalones que separaban su trono del suelo. Mientras se acercaba a ella, podía sentir el poder que despedía todo su ser, atemorizándola. Quiso bajar la vista, pero no se lo permitió: no podía demostrar ninguna debilidad.

- Me gustas – admitió, arrastrando las palabras casi seductoramente – eres lista, fuerte, valiente, decidida… te quiero de mi lado – caminó de vuelta a su trono y la miró directo a los ojos – Te daré otra oportunidad – sentenció – y ya que estas en eso… podrías traerme al tipo del gancho y ¡Oh! ¡También a la chica está de aura plateada! Si… eso suena bien.

- Muchas gracias, señor. No le fallaré. Usted es de verdad muy generoso.

- Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Ah! Y también podrías matar a La Sombra, ya sabes, viejas cuentas pendientes…

Le causo gracia cómo él hablaba de todo aquello con total naturalidad. A veces le parecía solo un chiquillo encaprichado, un chiquillo muy poderoso y temido.

- Lo usted deseé, señor.

- Puedes retirarte, querida. Y… ¿cielo? Trata de no fallarme esta vez ¿Si?

- Si, señor.

Caminó directo hacia la puerta y solo fuera del edificio pudo respirar. Se le vino el alma a los pies, no era lista, ni fuerte, decidida y mucho menos valiente, solo quería llorar.


	9. VIII

Pronto el cielo comenzó a aclarar, las personas salían de sus casas a trabajar, abrían las cafeterías y cada cual comenzaba con su rutina. Después de caminar varias cuadras en silencio, nos detuvimos en un McDonald's y esperamos a que el resto nos alcanzara. La niña que había llegado con Marethyu y Scathach fue la primera en protestar.

- ¡Ay no! – chilló – no voy a entrar ahí.

- Ni siquiera sabes qué lugar es – replicó Clive.

- ¡Puedo sentir el olor a carne putrefacta, eso es suficiente para mí! No voy a entrar.

- ¿Carne putrefacta? – preguntó su hermano en tono burlón - ¡Aah! Te refieres al delicioso aroma de la carne vacuna cocida con el toque de carne misteriosa, que lo hace aún más delicioso.

- ¡Iu! ¡Eres un asqueroso!

- Ya basta – intervino Marethyu – Clive, deja en paz a tu hermana, y Gryffin, también tienen ensaladas allí.

De acuerdo, debo admitir que me resultó sumamente extraño pensar en Marethyu como mi hermano mellizo y a la vez escucharlo hablar como… padre. Pero luego que recordé que él no era mi hermano, sino otra persona completamente diferente que yo no conocía.

Gryffin miró a Scathach, buscando alguna a clase de apoyo.

- ¿Ese rejunte de conservantes y químicos y cosas verdes que pretenden ser verduras? – dijo ella – No sabía que fueran ensaladas.

- Lo son – respondió con él con una sonrisa sobradora – No ayudas – gesticuló con la boca solo para ella, sin emitir ningún sonido.

- Lo sé – contestó Scathach de la misma manera, con la misma sonrisa.

En ese momento me sentí una intrusa. Aira, que todavía se veía algo agotada, y Clive se miraron y comenzaron a reír, haciendo que Kende se removiera en los brazos de su madre (eso sonó más extraño aún ¿Scathach, madre?), y de repente todos, los cinco, empezaron a reír. Era claramente un momento familiar ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? Eso me recordó que debía hablar con Marethyu.

- A esta hora también tienen chocolate caliente – me oí diciéndole a Gryffin e inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Los cinco me miraban. Hasta que la niña sonrió y dijo.

- Amo el chocolate caliente.

Tomó la mano de Clive y lo arrastró hacía dentro, seguidos por Aira y Scathach. Ella y Marethyu se miraron por un segundo y supe que debían estar teniendo alguna clase de comunicación silenciosa que solo ellos comprendían.

Pronto estuvimos solos, Marethyu y yo. Hizo una seña hacia el parque de enfrente y lo seguí hasta un banco en el medio, junto a un frondoso árbol. Permanecimos en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que no pude soportarlo:

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? – fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza.

Él no dijo nada, pero no me vi obligada a repetir la pregunta. Sabía que me había escuchado y estaba tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de responderme.

- Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Vi que mi familia estaba en peligro y tú fuiste la primera persona que se me vino a la cabeza. – respondió, si anteriormente había alguna especie de calma en su voz, ahora la había perdido – Simplemente… supuse que los protegerías y debo agradecerte por ello.

Quería decirle que no importaba, que seguramente él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí y que agradaba pensar que confiaba en mí de esa manera, pero en lugar de eso dije:

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué paso? Tú… tú, desapareciste, así sin más – note que estaba al borde de las lágrimas mas no pude detenerme – Enviaste un par de cartas de tu maravillosa nueva vida como… no sé ¿Dios? O-o-o qué. Después desapareciste, te olvidaste de mí, de todo. ¿Qué paso? ¿Tú nueva… misión te consumió? ¿Qué paso?

Él inhalo profundamente. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin decir nada. No sabía cómo explicarse, cómo cuando tengo que dar una clase y algún alumno me hace una pregunta que no esperaba o tan complicada que no sé cómo responderla.

- Bien, primero debes saber cuán complicadas son las cosas una vez que adoptas esto – dijo al fin, levantando el garfio – Es… cuando las personas dicen que "cambian su vida", bueno, no se compara a esto. Todo cambia, por completo, de una manera que no puedo explicar. Y lo primero que aprendes es que es mejor mantenerse a un lado, en las sombras. Yo no desaparecí, solo no puedes verme.

La ira me bajo desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies. Lo entendía, claro que sí, Nicolas y Perenelle me habían hablado de ello. Pero, estaba esta cuestión…

- ¿Y Scathach? – solté sin pensarlo – Porque definitivamente ella puede verte.

- Es distinto

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es distinto? ¿Qué te acostas con ella? ¿Qué? – cuando me di cuenta de que estaba gritando, ya varias personas habían volteado hacia nosotros. No me importo.

- También es complicado.

No dije nada y me crucé de brazos, dándole a entender que no me interesada. Quería saber.

- Muy bien ¿Recuerdas Danu Talis?

Asentí

- Bien, entonces me recuerdas a mí.

- Estabas conmigo, por supuesto - ¿Acaso me estaba tomando por estúpida?

- No, tú estabas con Josh, con TU hermano. Yo estaba allí como… yo – se señaló asimismo – Marethyu ¿Comprendes?

No respondí, estaba realmente confundida, no comprendía una sola palabra de lo que decía.

- Voy a tomar eso como un no – dijo, haciendo referencia a su expresión – a Danu Talis llegaste tú con tu hermano. Allí Josh se trasformó en Marethyu, en mí, quiero decir. Yo… ¡Arg! Te dije que era complicado. La cuestión es que en ese momento, en Danu Talis, estábamos yo y Josh. Josh, TU hermano, al que no ves hace tanto tiempo; y yo, Marethyu, que mi misión fue llevarlos hasta allí. Ahora mi misión termino y le toca a TU Josh continuar con esto para que la historia se vuelva a repetir ¿Ahora comprendes?

Trate de procesar la información y transformarla en algo coherente.

- Tú no eres mi hermano – dije finalmente.

-No directamente. Quiero decir, hay una Sophie en otro… tiempo que es mi hermana. Supongo que ella… supongo que… a esta altura…. Estará muerta.

Tragué, intentando terminar de asimilarlo. Note el dolor en su voz y tuve el impulso de abrazarlo, mas no lo hice.

- Entonces… disculpa, trato de terminar de entender. ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué no regresar a tu… tiempo? – no pude evitar sentir lo raro que eso sonaba mientras lo decía, me hacia acordar a las historias que Natanael leía por internet. Ninguna tenía sentido.

- Bueno, creo que a estas alturas de mi vida, ya no sé dónde es eso. Y aquí es a donde Scathach pertenece, me pareció algo lógico.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunté en un impulso.

Él sonrió.

- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. De un Mundo de Sombras a otro, de un tiempo a otro… perdí la cuenta.

Lo entendía, pero no me animaba a decírselo. Lo mio era una migaja en comparación a lo suyo. Cuando escapamos de Danu Talis, estuvimos de un Mundo de Sombras a otro tratando de regresar este. Cuando por fín lo hicimos, llegamos a un punto exacto de tiempo donde lo habíamos dejado; pero yo no era la misma, el tiempo en los otros mundos pasa de manera diferente, a veces es más lento, en otros es más rápido y hay algunos en los que el tiempo ni existe. Supuse que tendría unos veinte, y ahí lo deje. En mi siguiente cumpleaños, que debía ser de dieciséis, cumplí veintiuno.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, hasta que él volteó hacia el McDonald's.

- Ahí vienen – anunció, poniéndose de pie.

Hice lo mismo que él y efectivamente el resto de su familia venía hacia el parque.

- Una cosa más – de repente me vi en la necesidad de saber – De mi hermano, ¿Sabes algo? Tienes que saber, ¿No?

Él me miro fijamente a los ojos y sentí todo el peso de sus años sobre mí, me sentí pequeña.

- No realmente. La historia no siempre sucede de la misma manera. – sonrió hacia Scatty – se suponía que yo tenía que morir. Pero tenés que saber que él no te abandonó, lo sé porque yo no lo hice. Solo no puedes verlo.

Antes que los seis, con Kende ya despierta, llegaran, metió la mano buena en el bolsillo de campera y sacó un celular. Yo no sabía nada de tecnología, pero sabía que si Natanael lo veía seguramente se burlaría sin pensarlo.

- Llámalo – dijo, ofreciéndome el teléfono – A tu hijo, será mejor que lo llames si no quieres que se preocupe.

Tenía razón. De hecho estaba tan nerviosa por hablar con Marethyu que no había prestado atención de que en Natanael era casi lo único que pensaba. Marqué el número que sabía de memoria y espere mientras llamaba.

- ¡Mira papá, te trajimos el desayuno! – gritó Gryffin con voz chillona – Clive se comió una hamburguesa tan grande que no le entraba en la boca ¡Fue genial! Y asqueroso.

Sonreí. El teléfono seguía llamando y yo comenzaba a impacientarme, hasta que saltó el contestador. Intenté dos veces más y nada. Era la mañana del sábado, estaba amaneciendo y si conocía a mi hijo debía de estar saliendo de alguna fiesta. Borracho, pero despierto.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y repentinamente me sentía observada.


End file.
